CLOSEDOC contest for Simi-One Direction- FanficCLOSED
by Patches the barking kitty
Summary: Full description inside. I need 4-10 male and female super-human (In my story called Hybrids) characters between the ages of 15 and 19, I need straight, gay/lesbian, and Bi characters for this and I'll take Transgender as well. they will make up a band entering a slightly adapted form of the american X-factor and it will focus on the OCs for some time before 1D are brought in.
1. Chapter 1

Hello lovely people,

This is my first OC contest so bear with me? I had an idea for a story, the inspiration came partially from a dream I had, partially from my surprisingly recent obsession over One Direction, and partially just from my own imagination.

**BASIC PLOT SUMMARY:**

A band of high school aged Hybrids do not want to be obstructed as they grow older so they audition as a band on X-Factor (Which in my version has a singing base but is not focused only on that, as long as someone is singing bands can audition as well). They do well and after they are done on the show, open for One Direction on a world tour.

This does mean that the boys probably won't be in the first few chapters, at least not in the first few chapters. My main focus is the plot surrounding the hybrid band, the one direction plot and involvement is secondary. Thus it is semi-fanfiction.

**MY VERSION OF HYBRIDS:**

Hybrids have unique abilities that quote/unquote, 'normal,' people have mixed opinions of and reactions to. They are rare, making up an estimated 8-12% of the entire earth population in different concentrations throughout the world. They are set apart by their inhuman or metahuman abilities and Dark Purple eyes. Different countries have different policies regarding Hybrids, but our story starts in America, so that's the only one I'll be going into detail regarding.

America views Hybrids as people with increased risk and puts some limitation on them; Examples of the laws limiting their rights and added as precautions is that all Hybrids must be registered when they are born (their eyes are already purple which lets nurses and doctors know). Before they turn 17, at which point their abilities should have revealed themselves, they have to register their abilities with the same system, They are not allowed to drink until they are 25, things of that sort.

Hybrids are called such because those with anamorphic abilities were the first ones to become known, as others came into public knowledge the name just stuck.

**CHARACTER NEEDS:**

Still not entirely sure how large I'm going to make this group, so at the moment I'm saying 4-10 Original Characters, not self-inserts. All natural born US citizens. Both genders with a mix of sexual orientations. Hoping to get a range of races, backgrounds, family makeup, and personality types. The goal for this group is for them to be people who really shouldn't get a long that well, but do. Also… band kids… Not for all of them, but I do need some. I'm kind of planning to use that as the driving force that ends up bringing this group together. Below this is the entry form. Please send me your entry in a private message. Below that is my own OC that I plan to use as an example. Asterisked information is required.

ENTRY FORM:

**GENERAL INFORMATION:**

**NAME:* **

**FAMILY NICKNAME (S):**

**GENDER:* **_Male Female or Trans. More detail will be asked of Trans later. _

**AGE:* **_15-19_

**GRADE:* **_Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors in high school. If it doesn't correlate with the age please state why_

**HYBRID INFORMATION:**

**ABILITIES:* **_ will only take one of every power. It's first come first serve, but if I like the character I will email the creator and get their opinion of an alternative should it be taken_

**AGES OF APEARANCE AND MASTERY:* **_All hybrids know they are hybrids from the day they are born because of the eyes, but the abilities themselves show up sometime between the ages of 10 and 15. This encompasses 2 ages. Appearance, when they figured out what their power might be, and Mastery, when they could control it in everyday situations/use them at will. Mastery does not mean complete control in every situation_

**LEVEL OF MASTERY:***_ When do they loose control and what is the side effects when they do?_

**BAND INFORMATION: **_(The band name is Halfling Masquerade)_

**STAGE NAME: **_should be one word that correlates in some way to their abilities. _

**INSTRUMENTAL ABILITES:* **_Looking for a combination of Classical and Modern Tones. I'll need most characters to play two or three instruments so they can switch around. Please state the setting in which they were taught each instrument: School, Private lessons, or self-taught._

**VOCAL ABILITIES:* **_Not every character has to sing, but some of them do, at least one guy and one girl. Please state the setting in which they were taught, their range, and the general tone/sound of their voice (Is it more of a pop voice or a theater/opera voice? Do they have a rasp or vibrato to it or is it just clear? Loud or soft? Things like that.)_

**RAP: **_I don't actually know if I'm doing anything with this yet. _

**FAMILY INFORMATION: **_Please state if your characters parents are divorced/remarried or deceased/unknown. Also list any additional family information here. Parents: Genetically speaking being a hybrid is recessive. So both parents have to carry the gene, but it does not have to be active. But if both parents are hybrids all the children have to be hybrids. _

** MOTHER:* **_ First name, Madden name, Current last name (If different)_

**HYBRID:***_ yes or carrier_

** FATHER:* **_First name, last name_

**HYBRID:*** _yes or carrier_

**SIBLINGS: **_Please list all siblings in age order with all of the following information: Age, gender, are they a hybrid carrier or normal human, spouse and children (if any). A one or two sentence summary of their relationship with the main OC is optional._

**OTHER THAT PLAYS A SIGNIFICANT ROLE: **_List the same way you do siblings but with name, relation to the OC, and a short summary about why they are significant._

**APEARANCE:**__

_Please feel free to add information that you think is important for your character_

** HAIR:***

** SKINTONE:***

** BODY TYPE:***

**PIERCINGS: **

**TATTOOS: **_If yes, what are they, where are they, and do they mean something? If they are against tattoos please state so. _

**CLOTHES STYLE: **

_There is a school uniform, so school outfits do not play a role_

** EVERYDAY STYLE:***

**ON STAGE STYLE: **_I will eventually probably take author liberty here, once they develop some as a band. This is largely for the x-factor audition._

**MASK: **_In order to not be mobbed in real life they wear masks on stage and at events/interviews that cover a majority of the face. You may describe one._

**PAJAMAS: **_just what do they normally sleep in_

**PERSONALITY: **_In the beginning I will stick very closely to descriptions given to me here, however I hold the right to adapt for character development as plots move along._

**GENERAL PERSONALITY:** _Quirks, behaviors or traits that do not fall into another category. _

** POSITIVE QUALITIES:* **

** NEGATIVE QUALITIES:* **_A balance between the two please?_

**Hobbies:***

**LIKES:***_ For both likes and dislikes please state reasons behind them if there are some, or behaviors that result. Also these are largely meant to be food based, but you can include other things_

** DISLIKES:***

**FEARS:* **_Please state causes._

**CONFIDENCE LEVEL:**

**PHYSICAL CONTACT:* **_Like it, initiate it, dislike it or only allow with certain people, if so who? Are they a cuddler? _

**ANGER/PATENTCE LEVEL: **_how long till they blow and what happens when they do?_

**SWEAR FILTER:***_ I want a range of these as well. Does it exist? Are they offended? Does it leave when they're angry? Or is it just not there and they don't give a damn._

**REACTION TO BEING ON CAMERA:*** _Shy, overanimated, play a character, just themselves, reserved, mention any behaviors that change from the above. _

**TYPE: **_I would like descriptions. Not names. _

**SEXUAL ORIENTATION:* **_Gay, Straight, Bi, A-sexual or Trans. (Trans will need to say MtF or FtM and if they still have their original parts or not.)_

**PHYSICAL TYPE:* **_Anything in particular that gets them interested or turns them away_

**BEHAVIORAL TYPE:***_ Things people do that make them blush, catch their attention or turn them on or away_

**HYBRID/HUMAN: **_are they against dating one or more drawn to one? _

I know, it's lengthy and excessive and I'm sorry. Please send me submissions in a private message. Below is My OC Katalynn Ruzzier:

**GENERAL INFORMATION:**

**NAME: **Katalynn Ruzzier

**FAMILY NICKNAME (S):** Kata

**GENDER: **Female

**AGE:* **16

**GRADE:* **Sophomore: Should be a junior, lost a year when her powers were revealed.

**HYBRID INFORMATION:**

**ABILITIES:** her body acts as a natural heat source and she is naturally warmer than other people. She can increase this at will and focus it in her hands, resulting in spontaneous combustion, she can then also control fire and is resistant to fire and heat and can withstand cold temperatures by activating her powers and willing herself warm.

**AGES OF APEARANCE AND MASTERY: **

_APEARANCE: _Her powers started showing up at ten, when her mom thought she had a fever. The ability to manipulate and summon fire showed up when she was thirteen, she got frustrated and lit her homework on fire.

_MASTERY:_ Her powers being highly dangerous at resulted in her parents tracking down someone to help her handle them. By the time she was 15 she had complete control.

**LEVEL OF MASTERY: **She has absolute control over her abilities, able to call on them and use them at will as long as her emotions are in check. Extreme frustration or anger are the normal triggers for her to lose control

**BAND INFORMATION: **_(The band name is Halfling Masquerade)_

**STAGE NAME: **Nymph

**INSTRUMENTAL ABILITES: **

Violin (Privately taught)

Flute (Through the school band program)

Guitar (Privately taught)

**VOCAL ABILITIES:**

She can sing, but will not be the main female singer. She's got a bit of a lower voice for a girl, and is quiet. If she sang louder it would have a pop sound to it.

**RAP: **

**FAMILY INFORMATION: **

** MOTHER: **Rei Nelson Ruzzier

**HYBRID:**Carrier

** FATHER: **Lysander Ruzzier

**HYBRID: **Carrier

**SIBLINGS: **

Brother: Jace Ruzzier: 32: Carrier

Wife: Claire Miller Ruzzier: 32: Human

Daughter: Natalie Ruzzier: 8: Human

Son: Michael Ruzzier: 4: Human

Son: Zachary Ruzzier: 17 months: Human

Brother: Adam Ruzzier: 29: Carrier

Wife: Diana: 28: Carrier

Son: Jack Ruzzier: 6: Hybrid, Abilities Unknown

Sister: Arianna Ruzzier Savant: 27: Hybrid, Telepath

Husband: Oliver Savant: 29: Carrier

Daughter: Lillian Savant: 5: Carrier

Daughter: Nina Savant: 2: Hybrid, Abilities Unknown

Sister: Taylor Ruzzier Nelson: 25: Human

Husband: Ulrich Nelson: 25: Hybrid, Empathic

Son: Robert Nelson: 18 months: Carrier

Sister: Lilly Ruzzier: 25: Human

Sister: Makilli Ruzzier: 21: Carrier

Brother: Corey Ruzzier: 20: Hybrid, enhanced strength

Brother: Sean Ruzzier: 20: Hybrid, enhanced speed

Fiancé: Olivia James: 21: Carrier

Brother: Alexander Ruzzier: 19: Carrier

Brother: Kaiden Ruzzier: 16: Hybrid, Invisibility

**OTHER THAT PLAYS A SIGNIFICANT ROLE: **

She was particularly close to all four grandparents, but they are deceased from the stories opening.

**APEARANCE:**__

**HAIR: **Dark Brown hair that falls to her waist. It is semi-wavy and she has long bangs. Most of the time it's pulled back in a ponytail or braid. Her bangs are always left down, they frame her face and are highlighted to a light brown, but on stage she uses brush in color, most of the time red.

** SKINTONE: **Caucasian with a tan

** BODY TYPE: **5'2" with a lot of muscle.

**PIERCINGS: **None

**TATTOOS: **A stylized rose that starts at the base of her neck, three small leaves crown the top of it, four large leaves cover her shoulder blades inside each is the birth year of one of her grandparents, in memorial. Her right fore arm has a ribbon twisting through two old fashioned keys. One key reads 'one for my heart' the other 'one for my mind' because she is the only one with the key to both.

**CLOTHES STYLE: **

**EVERYDAY STYLE: **light fitting tank tops and t-shirts, gloves, loose fitting jeans, hoodies, the occasional dress or skirt. Convers and gym shoes.

**ON STAGE STYLE: **More skirts with leggings underneath and boots. Shirts all have high collars and either long sleeves or are worn with long gloves to cover her tattoos.

**MASK: **Basic Black mask. Starts at her eyebrows and goes to her cheekbones, covers part of her cheeks but leaves her mouth and area open. A thin ribbon around her head and some sort of costume glue hold it in place.

**PAJAMAS: **hoodies and leggings.

**PERSONALITY: **

**GENERAL PERSONALITY:** Has absolutely no verbal filter and constantly spews things that others don't see a connection to. A bit clingy and prefers the company of her friends to her own. Extremely close to her family.

**POSITIVE QUALITIES: **Positive, opinionated, Good secret keeper, optimistic,

**NEGATIVE QUALITIES: **sometimes stubborn, trusting to a fault, shy around strangers and obnoxious around people she knows, does not read other people and their body language well

**HOBBIES:** Martial arts (side effect of her learning to cope with her powers), reading (Only fantasy),

**LIKES: **Preference for savory over sweet, raw fruits and vegetables, Bacon cheeseburgers are her favorite.

**DISLIKES: **shellfish (Allergic), Frosting (She whipped it off cupcakes or eats around it and then throws it out or gives it away).

**FEARS:** Needles (no reason, just bad anxiety), Large bodies of Water (because her powers become harder to use and it makes her feel defenseless, also she's not a strong swimmer),

**CONFIDENCE LEVEL: **She is confident in her appearance and abilities, but is not a particularly outgoing person so she tends to be shy around new people.

**PHYSICAL CONTACT: **A PHYSICAL CONTACT PERSON. she initiates it on impulse, often poking or hugging people and is a definite cuddler. 

**ANGER/PATENTCE LEVEL: **Her fuse used to be very short, until her powers were revealed. Then she became very good at managing her emotions out of necessity.

**SWEAR FILTER: **Absolutely none around people her age and a little older, but holds her tongue around kids and adults. Only cares if she finds out she offended someone.

**REACTION TO BEING ON CAMERA: **The masks are her idea, hiding her identity lets her be outgoing on stage.

**TYPE: **

**SEXUAL ORIENTATION:** Bisexual, switches back and forth between liking guys or girls more.

**PHYSICAL TYPE: **taller than her with strong arms and long hair since she wants to play with it.

**BEHAVIORAL TYPE:** When someone takes control, she isn't confident in the relationship department. You can cuddle your way into her heart. Doesn't like it when people have a short fuse or try to change her opinion just because they think they are right.

**HYBRID/HUMAN: **Likes both.

So there is my contest. Please Enter and whether you do or not have a great day!

~PtbK


	2. Member List: CONTEST CLOSED

Final Cast For Halfling Masquerade:

Hello my lovely readers, so this is my one direction fanfic final cast. I will probably start writing the story in a bout a week and the first chapter should be up in at most two, I have a major research paper to get through first. It will be posted on here and maybe Wattpad as well, don't know, I haven't actually posted anything on there yet and this might be a good story to start with.

Here is the final List for the members of Halfling Masquerade and abbreviated descriptions of each:

**NAME: Katalynn "Kata" Ruzzier **

**STAGE NAME: NYMPH**

ORIGINAL CREATOR: Me, this was the OC I originally planned to use though she has undergone some slight modification from the original description posted.

AGE: 16

GRADE: Sophomore (Lost one year of schooling while her powers were to dangerous to control)

GENDER: Female

SEXUAL ORIENTATION: Bisexual no preference for human or hybrid.

ABILITIES: She is a little bit like a fire bender from avatar the last air bender, combined with the fact that her body itself is fireproof. Side effects of her powers include her being significantly warmer than a normal person and resistant to the cold. The downside of this is that she gets uncomfortably warm often.

The Body heat thing showed up at about the age of ten, the rest of her powers became known at thirteen. Now she has almost complete control over her abilities, though they are linked to her emotions and extreme frustration and anger can make them act up.

INSTRUMENTAL ABILITIES: Piano (Privately taught), Flute (School band), Bass guitar (Privately taught)

VOCAL: Quiet voice, a bit on the low end for a girl. Can sing, but is more of a background voice.

FAMILY: Very close to her immediate and extended family. Her four grandparents Dante, Ilmi, Akira and Daphne played an important role in her childhood. Her Father is Lysander and her mother's name is Ume. She is the youngest of 11 siblings, 7 of whom are married or engaged. She has 12 nieces and nephews from 5 of her siblings.

GENERAL INFORMATION: Swear filter is completely gone unless she's around her family or small children. Very much a physical contact person, doesn't really know boundaries. She's been studying martial arts in their various forms for several years now.

**NAME: D'swieq "DK" Karinjiang**

**STAGE NAME: IMPACT**

ORIGINAL CREATOR: ultramanblack147

AGE: 15 (Skipped one grade)

GRADE: Junior

GENDER: Male

SEXUAL ORIENTATION: Bisexual, no preference for hybrid or human

ABILITIES: Kinetic Energy transfer and redistribution. When he is hit with a blunt force, his body takes in the hit and duplicates it, granting him extra energy and enhanced strength until he uses it up or it works its way out of his system. As a side effect his senses are dulled to pain and he is extremely durable and hard to injure. The only down side to this is that piercing attacks from something sharp aren't effected by his powers aside from the pain reduction. Powers showed up at the age of twelve and he's almost got the hang of it now.

INSTRUMENTAL ABILITIES: Percussion (Self taught), Cello (Self Taught)

VOCAL: Clean, or metal with the ability to do falsetto, he knows how to rap but doesn't prefer it.

FAMILY: Close to his mother Khata and father Sig'n, Has an older brother but they are estranged.

GENERAL INFORMATION: Not a huge swear filter but he doesn't swear in every sentence like Katalynn sometimes will. He doesn't mind physical contact, though others will avoid it with him because of his powers. Self-confident but sometimes lacks self-control when emotions cloud his judgment

**NAME: Zeke "The Croatian Bleeder" Schepardz-Pi **

**STAGE NAME: MYSTIC**

ORIGINAL CREATOR: TheBroWhoLifts

AGE: 15

GRADE: Sophomore

GENDER: Male

SEXUAL ORIENTATION: Pan, potentially trans

ABILITIES: Enhanced durability, along with speed and strength. For some reason the durability has given him the side effect of his limbs seeming denser, only adding to the hurt if he hits you it's like getting hit with a bag of rocks. Makes him a good match for boxing, which he enjoys. He spent some time in and out of a hospital where he had to learn to control his abilities after they showed up.

INSTRUMENTAL ABILITIES: 12-string guitar (Privately taught), Theremin (Self taught)

VOCAL: Not much of a singer but a very good Rap artist.

FAMILY: His mother Kneadut and his father Makissa. He also has two siblings, a brother Ukeenevurh and a sister Keenai. Also is very serious with a boyfriend, Jimmy Swett, who has the same abilities and side effects as him. They met at the hospital where Jimmy was his nurse and helped him control his powers.

GENERAL INFORMATION: Offended by cursing which causes some conflict with the members of the band who swear. Physically acts intimate with everyone. He's had some interesting relationships in the past. Just going to leave it at that and see where it goes in the story.

**NAME: Conrad Kruz**

**STAGE NAME: SHINOBI **

ORIGINAL CREATOR: TwoZeroTwo

AGE: 17

GRADE: Junior

GENDER: Male

SEXUAL ORIENTATION: Straight no preference between human or hybrid

ABILIES: His Powers manifest in the forms of blades he is able to pull out of his body. This results in dulled pain reaction, similar to D'swieq and Zeke but in a much more extreme form. He is also resistant to piercing attacks but his strength and speed are that of a normal human. Nonetheless he is a very skilled swordsman. The blades he creates are also able to deflect attacks more effectively and from a wider range of weaponry than normal swords would.

INSTRUMENTAL ABITLITIES: Guitar (Self Taught)

VOCAL: Very loud voice, akin to a metal sound.

FAMILY: All deceased. He prefers not to think or talk about them.

GENERAL INFORMATION: Has a spit personality, neither are too sociable, though one is significantly more violent. Does not care for physical contact and doesn't swear often when his normal, nicer side is out. He also doesn't date.

**NAME: Rei 'Sprite' Carter**

**STAGE NAME: MIRRAGE **

ORIGINAL CREATOR: Me again, I had a friend come over and dig though OCs till we found a second girl to adapt for this story.

AGE: 16: Junior

Gender: Female

SEXUAL ORIENTATION: Straight, and leans towards other hybrids.

ABILITIES: She's an illusionist with the ability to conjure up memories, pictures, and ideas for others to see. They look real and sometimes with a lot of extra energy she can make them tangible, but it leaves her drained. They showed up when she was about twelve. She is also a psychic medium, but claims that it is an ability separate from her Hybrid Genes and that she can remember talking to spirits as young as three.

INSTRUMENTAL ABILITIES: Violin (Privately taught), Flute (School Band), Alto and Tenner Saxophone (School Band)

VOCAL: Confident in her voice, and powerful, higher than Katalynn's.

FAMILY: She has an older sister with whom her relationship is strained. Her and her parents are on good terms but they are rarely home and don't keep great tabs on their daughters. She claims that she gets her psychic abilities from her mother.

GENERAL INFORMATION: By far the most passive of the group, doesn't care for swearing but isn't offended by it and lets the others run their mouths. She's a dancer and contrasts with Katalynn's Tomboy persona.

And there you have it, Five members. If the Original creators of the boys have any concerns please message me. I'll post on here when the story goes up.

Have a great day everyone, best of luck in all your endevors

~PtbK


End file.
